Lock and Key
by Cerulean Pen
Summary: Bonnie brings home a broken porcelain doll, who seems to have a secret past. She won't talk to anybody, but just one cowboy…Woody/OC, Buzz/Jessie
1. Chapter 1

Lock and Key

Summary: Bonnie brings home a broken porcelain doll, who seems to have a secret past. She won't talk to anybody, but just one cowboy…Woody/OC, Buzz/Jessie

English Friendship/Hurt/Comfort Rated: K+ Chapters: Words: Woody

Chapter 1:

The Arrival of April

**Hi everyone, this is my first Woody/OC fan fiction, and I don't know how it'll go. Usually, I prefer to put Woody and Dolly together, but, for this story, they're just close friends.**

**Please enjoy!**

_Time Frame: Exactly six months since Toy Story 3_

_Bonnie's Age: Four years old, about to turn five_

"Look out for the witch; she's using her scary powers!" Bonnie screamed, lifting up the purple pony tailed, orange clad rag doll. "She's coming down to destroy the spaceship!"

Buzz, a purple and green, large space action figure, was standing inside of a cardboard box, with tinfoil wings on the sides to pass off as a spaceship. The doll, respectively named Dolly, swooped down, only to be stopped by a brown haired cowboy doll-Woody.

"They're defeating the witch!" she cried triumphantly, adding a redhead cowgirl into the mix, Jessie, and the three won against the doll. "Yay! Buzz, Woody, and Jessie have saved the day again!"

Bonnie's mother, Eve, walked in, in her Sunnyside daycare uniform. "Sweetie, it's time for breakfast," she told her daughter, leading her out of her color-splashed bedroom.

"Okay. Be good and have fun while I'm at school!" Bonnie exclaimed, waving at the toys, flopped down in their post-playing positions.

The second the door closed, the toys sat up on their own. With Bonnie at school, they had time to themselves, doing whatever activity each preferred. Every once in awhile, Jessie would turn to the Spanish station on the radio, just to have a little dancing fun with Buzz. Trixie and Rex played computer games, working as a team to complete the silliest of trials. Hamm and Mr. Prickle Pants liked to research more plays for them to perform. Mr. and Mrs. Potatohead, the Peas, Chuckles, Tortoro, and Buttercup liked to spend time with each other. (Especially the Peas, whom, like the three alien men, had become like children to the married spuds.)

Woody, Buzz, Jessie, and Dolly spent their hours without an owner just talking or searching the depths of Bonnie's cluttered room. They often came back with different accessories and parts, which had been long forgotten under the child's bed.

Today, they chose talking, and settled in a lopsided circle on one of her pillows. Over time, Buzz and Jessie had become even closer, to the point where most humans would "go out" on dates. But, being inhuman toys, she simply gave sly hints, just to make him blush.

Woody and Dolly were a different story. Though they were very well acquainted for two who had only been living together for six months, nothing went on between them. They were very good friends though: Woody was always there to help her sew a button back on her dress, while Dolly was willing to search for his hat when it went missing.

"Okay, first thing's first: Bonnie's birthday is approaching, which means that she'll be turning five," Woody announced, remembering his last eventful birthday party. Andy had been turning seven, and had received Buzz…boy, had he been a jerk to him back then! Now, he was determined to not freak out about any new toys. "Which means that she might be getting some new toys, but, let's be sure to keep our heads here."

"I don't see you as the jealous type," joked Buzz, who still had clear memory of when Andy had received him. "You? Envious of a new toy?"

Woody decided to be easy-going about it, and laughed with the two dolls. "Very funny Buzz, I promise to be good-hearted this year. I want everything for Bonnie to go perfectly, she's turning five after all."

Dolly put one of her felt hands on his shoulder, her googly eyes concerned. "You're not worried about her growing up, are you?" she asked seriously, the same twinge of anxiety inside of her as every birthday that came around.

He hesitated, weighing his emotions, not wanting to lie to her about it. "Maybe a little bit…but she's still five, we have miles to go until the road ends."

0o0

That afternoon, the toys caught sight of the digital clock, and resumed their original positions, putting their regular smiles on their faces.

Minutes after they had, Bonnie burst through the doors, an excited expression on her face. She put down her colorful backpack, grabbing her clay bead necklace and green cape. "Hi everyone, I've got a surprise for you!"

Withdrawn from the backpack was the most beautiful doll Woody had seen since Bo. Her skin was literally snow white, so translucent, it seemed like he could see through it. Her eyes were violet, framed by delicate lashes, while she had long wavy chestnut curls. She wore a modest dress of purple, trimmed with a little gold, dainty lavender shoes on her tiny feet.

"Her name is April," Bonnie explained, carefully standing her next to Jessie, making them shake hands. "She's a good girl, and likes to help Woody and Buzz from the evil witch!" She took hold of Dolly, waving her menacingly in front of the Woody, Buzz, Jessie, and April. "Speaking of, here's the witch!"

She made Dolly chase the four all around the room, until she hid in the wicker toy chest. "Now, we need to come up with a plan," Bonnie started, "all we have to do is send her on a spaceship out of this world!"

They tumbled out of the toy chest, cornering Dolly into the cardboard spaceship. She picked it up, making rocket noises as she launched it, jumping on the bed. "Great work, team!"

0o0

Night fell as it usually did, with Bonnie being tucked in by her mother, the toys laying next to her, the soft glow of the nightlight in the corner.

The first thing Woody did as soon as he confirmed the toddler was asleep was sit up, looking around for April. He saw her sitting by the nightlight, her face illuminated by the yellowish glow. He carefully climbed off the bed, approaching her carefully, sitting next to her. "Hey there, my name is Woody."

She looked up at him, sadness etched on her porcelain constructed face. She looked just like a tender flower, with one touch, he could destroy it. "April," she introduced softly, in a voice that reminded him of flutes from the classical station on the radio.

Woody was about to say something, when he caught sight of her neck and shoulder. A long crack ran down, ruggedly patched with Scotch tape, looking very painful. April saw him wince slightly at her injury, turning her gaze back to the nightlight. "It's okay. I got that about two years ago, it only hurts time to time."

There was a creak behind them, and Woody turned around to see Buzz and Jessie creeping up behind them, curious of their conversation. When he turned back to introduce April to them, he was shocked.

She was gone.

**Agh, that was way too short. I really hope you liked it, I've been working on Toy Story for awhile, but this is the first published chapter. Please review, more will be coming!**


	2. Chapter 2: Porcelain Is So Paper Thin

Chapter 2:

Porcelain Is So Paper Thin

Woody got to his feet, looking everywhere around the room, April completely gone. He looked back at Buzz and Jessie, frozen in mid-tiptoe, confused as well.

"Where'd she go?" she whispered, the first to come back, walking towards the nightlight.

Dolly approached them, joining their search for the mysterious doll. The toy chest was empty, she wasn't by Bonnie, every single corner of the room was searched, with no sign of her.

"That's strange, how could she have disappeared, when she was sitting by you the whole time?" Buzz inquired, pretty much talking to himself, for no one answered.

Jessie shook her head, her long red braid swinging, grabbing hold of the end of Bonnie's blanket. "She'll turn up tomorrow," she assured them, climbing back up next to the sleeping child.

Buzz turned to Woody, patting him on the shoulder to confirm Jessie's promise. "She's right, April will be here tomorrow," he explained, starting back up the bed. He then leaned over the side of the bed, "by the way, what were you two talking about over there?"

He just shook his head, walking around the other side of the bed to climb up. Dolly took his position, looking up at Buzz, a sad look in her eyes. "I don't know exactly why, but there's something about April and Woody we don't know."

The space ranger could only look over at the settling cowboy and agree.

0o0

The next morning, Woody was the first one awake, so he sat up. He looked over Bonnie's peaceful face, brushing back a lock of her dark hair.

"She's a beauty, isn't she?"

Woody turned around so fast, he almost fell off of the bed, eyes widening at April. She was standing by her bedside table, her thin pink lips not smiling, but her violet eyes had a spark of happiness. He slid off of the blanket, landing next to her, just observing her appearance. She looked as fragile as she had last night, the crack seeming to have grown a hair longer. "Where did you go last night?"

The spark of happiness died, leaving her face strained and white. "I wish I could tell you, Woody," she started, her voice breaking, "but I can't."

He took her hand, but April only walked away, leaving him alone in the light of the sun rising. There was something very wrong…if only she would just tell him what it was.

0o0

"Sheriff Woody and April have to get Buzz and Jessie from the witch and Dr. Porkchop!" Bonnie cried, having Hamm seem to sit on top of Buzz, while placing Dolly's soft hands over Jessie.

Woody and April ran over to where the two were "trapped". The porcelain doll tried to drag Dolly away, while Woody tossed Hamm aside, his cork popping out, loose change rolling around the room.

"Yay! We saved the day again!" Bonnie exclaimed happily, putting Dolly and Hamm inside a cardboard box with "Jail" written on it in crayon.

While jumping up with her four toys, April slipped out of Bonnie's grasp. The girl gasped, reaching for the doll, but it was too late.

Thankfully, the rug blanketed most of her fall, leaving only her left arm to hit the hardwood floor. Still, the impact was hard enough to crack April's elbow, a piece of her hanging slightly off.

Bonnie didn't scream, instead placed her remaining toys on the bed, reaching down to pick up the doll. Tears started to flow from her brown eyes, and she cradled her in her arms. "It's okay April, I'll get Mommy to fix you," she promised tearfully, gingerly setting her on one of the pillows. She ran from the room, yelling for her mother.

The toys immediately came to life, running to April's side. A blank look on her face confirmed that she was in shock that such had happened. Not a scream or word came from her, just a tiny quiver of lips. "It's not that bad, when you're made to be broken."

There was silence, one that seemed to drape over the whole room, while April shook her head. "Nothing, my arm is nothing, being broken is nothing: I am nothing."

As confused as he was, Woody could only look down at his own arm, where his arm had been stitched and stitched again. He also looked across the room at Dolly, who had similar sewing in her head and button. April wasn't the only one who had been broken, but it must be hard to be made of porcelain: the slightest touch could shatter her.

Was that perhaps the truth about her?

0o0

That night, Woody was determined to find April and learn about her. Her broken elbow had been tended to by Bonnie's mother, so she gently glued the porcelain piece back.

Before he could leap from the bed, he was stopped by Buzz, who was as curious as he was. "I really think we should talk to her: together," he added.

Woody didn't argue, he was a little relieved that he would have someone to back him up. "Thanks Buzz," he thanked, before they started across the floorboards, to where April was sitting behind the bedside table. The porcelain doll had her back against the table, running her stiff fingers through her silky brown hair. "April?"

She looked up, a tired, strained look on her face, a strange glint in her violet eyes, probably from seeing that Woody was with a guest. "Woody," April greeted weakly, getting to her feet, her lavender shoes gone with only her tiny bare feet on the floor. "Buzz."

"We wanted to make sure you were okay," Woody explained, turning his head to catch a glimpse of her broken elbow. The gluing had made a definite difference, so the effect of the drop wasn't grotesquely affecting her.

"Being broken is a natural part of life," she whispered, in a way that made even Buzz feel extremely sorry for her. "Porcelain dolls are made to be dropped, to be shattered, so why should my life be any different?" April came directly up to Woody, the expression in her violet eyes morphing into something he had never seen in his life. "Woody, we both know how porcelain doll's lives always come to a heart-breaking end. A porcelain doll broke your heart, and I don't want to be second in line."

A pang of sadness went through his heart as she disappeared behind the table again. There was something so familiar about her words, the truth about porcelain dolls. Aside from April, there had been only true porcelain doll he had ever known and loved…

Buzz put his hand on his shoulder, to let Woody know that he could leave he wanted him to. He gave a slight nod to the space ranger, who climbed back on the bed next to Jessie.

He was too curious to stand stunned anymore, and crept around the table, hoping he wouldn't startle her. April wasn't, she just turned her head to see him better. "Sorry about saying all of that, I just don't want to hurt you anymore then any other porcelain doll."

Woody sat next to her, their eyes both fixated on the large window, displaying a velvet black sky, sprinkled with bright stars. "Only one has hurt me before, and it wasn't even her fault: I'm just glad to have someone like you. You remind me so much of her, that's why I want to spend time with you."

A hint of blush touched her snow white cheeks, and she looked up at him with grateful eyes. "You're a smart cowboy, I trust you with everything I have."

Woody waited, thinking she would tell him exactly what was going on. He kept waiting and waiting until she turned back to him, something of a smile on her thin pink lips.

"Just remember, this isn't from me," April whispered, just before she got closer to him. She leaned in, and their lips touched, so they were kissing.

He didn't have a chance to even process what she meant by it wasn't from her, for he was too caught up in kissing a porcelain doll he had only known for a little bit.

**Well, that was pretty…unexpected! That's coming from the author! I bet at least half of you out there have an "idea" about who April was talking about. =) Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: SnowWhite Skin

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Snow-White Skin**_

_**Wow. I haven't touched this story in what feels like forever. The beginning sucks, because I wrote it, like, two months ago, the ending is better, mostly because I wrote it now. I feel guilty though, I should've done something with it, but…ah, well, I simply forgot. Oh, well, read, review, and enjoy! (This is the ending, I decided to go ahead and sew this one closed, sorry if it's a little rushed.)**_

_So caught up the two were that they didn't notice Buzz, Jessie, and Dolly watching them. When they finally broke away and Woody looked up, he felt his own jaw drop that they had been watching him. Buzz's jaw was lower then Woody's, Jessie had a hint of a giggle on her lips, but Dolly…there was sadness in her eyes. _

_April, who's skin had almost always remained bright white, started to turn red in the face. She had no idea that someone was watching, so she was mortified…but she still enjoyed every moment of it. Just like last night, she disappeared out of sight. _

_"Guys…" Woody started, unable to find words that fit the rest of his sentence: did he owe them an apology? Were they mad at him? What was he supposed to say? "I, uh, we were just…"_

_"Kissing?" Jessie suggested, the giggle escaping her lips, finding the whole thing very romantic. While things had gotten a little boring a repetitive in the room, having some romantic inter-play was like watching a soap opera. _

_He was a little annoyed that she was so excited about the situation, while Buzz was so shocked and Dolly looked so hurt. Woody still wasn't sure what to say, so he just scurried out of sight, out from under the gaze of Dolly. He had never felt so mixed up in life…yet so happy at the same time._

_0o0_

_"So, are you hollow, or do you have more porcelain inside of your body?" Woody questioned, the two sitting side by side at the windowsill, passing the time by asking miscellaneous questions about each other._

_"Well, my arms and legs are filled with porcelain, but my body and head are pretty much hollow," April answered, looking into her less translucent limbs. "Hmmm…that's an excellent question, I've never really thought about that myself. Okay, my turn: you seem really familiar, were you ever on a TV show or something?"_

_"Actually, I was: I'm Sheriff Woody, from the TV show 'Woody's Round-Up.' It's pretty old, and Jessie and Bullseye were members of the show too," he explained, watching as the sky turned an eerie blue, a sign that the sun was close to rising. "All right…before Bonnie found you, did you belong to someone else?"_

_April hesitated, tears already forming in her violet eyes, finding she couldn't lie to him any longer. "Yes. I used to belong to a young girl named Mary Anne, who was as gentle and sweet as Bonnie is. She held on to me for a long time, but when she turned nine, she dropped me. When Mary Anne saw me, practically shattered, she…she refused to hold on to me anymore. Mary Anne just handed me to her mother, and told her to take care of me. I was fixed, but there wasn't anything I could do after that. Her mother gave me to Sunnyside, where I met two dolls: Barbie and Ken. They kept me up on a shelf, just so I wouldn't get broken, but it happened anyway. Finally, Bonnie found me and took me home: I guess she pitied me."_

_He paused, processing each word of her story, thinking of what it must be like: anything could break her. Especially when your owner gave you up, just because you were too fragile. "April, I had no idea…that must be horrible…I'm just glad Barbie and Ken were able to keep you safe until you got out."_

_She mustered a smile, placing her hand on his, trying to make him look back up. "It's not so bad, I guess…Mary Anne was a bit reckless before, and had broken me about a dozen little times. I guess she just, you know, gave up," April finished, thinking of all of the little cracks hidden beneath her purple dress. "I guess that's how every porcelain doll's story goes, but don't worry, I know-" She took a deep breath, swallowing around the lump in her throat. "I know about…Bo."_

_Silence._

_In all of his life, he would've never guessed that a stranger, a porcelain doll he didn't know all to well, would know about his love, lost in the garage sale. He felt like he had just been pushed off the shelf, then gently dusted off and set back next to her, finding his eyes were growing huge. "Y-you…know about Bo?" Woody asked again, just to clarify this, as April nodded sadly._

_"Woody, they made two of those nursery rhyme lamps," she explained gently, thinking of the blond porcelain doll, clutching her teal crook, her three sheep following her wherever she went, her reassuring smile. "The first one was Bo Peep and her sheep, the one that a miss Molly Davis once owned. The second one was an April Showers lamp, with a rainy lampshade, I was attached to it. When I was donated to Sunnyside, I met Bo, and she told me everything."_

_"Everything?"_

_April took his vinyl hand again, for the first time, no tears glistening in her violet eyes, just a glimmer of sadness and finely ground realization. "Everything, and I recognized you the moment I saw you, Bo described you well enough. I was so sad when she left, but when Bonnie took me to you, it was like a sign from her."_

_It was all too much to take in, but he swallowed, trying to find the right words to answer this. "Where is Bo now?" was all Woody was able to ask, as April closed her eyes, thinking a moment, looking beautiful serene, her dark brown locks falling over her milky cheeks in concentration._

_"She was taken home by someone," she finally came up with, remembering as chubby little hands grabbed the doll, "a little girl, with curly red hair. The Sunnyside employees thought we were too fragile to be used, so they let Frieda, the little redhead, take Bo home, and Bonnie was allowed to take me home. I have no idea where she is now, but I can honestly say that she should be just fine."_

_Relieved, but a little disappointed, he nodded, so they sat on the shelf in silence, until Bonnie stirred, alerting them to take their original positions. The dark-haired girl scurried out of bed, doing her morning routine, preparing to go to Sunnyside for the day. The toys heard muffled conversations from Bonnie and her mother, Eve, then footsteps._

_Eve, alone, walked into the room, clad in her Sunnyside uniform, looking over the unmade bed, until her dark brown eyes fell upon April, wearing her shy smile, but her cracks obvious in the fresh morning light. "Bonnie just can't handle a fragile doll," the mother sighed, gently picking April up and carrying her over to the highest shelf in the room. "Hopefully, you'll be safe in here."_

_April sat, as did the rest of the inanimate toys, waiting for the sound of the car roaring down the road. The porcelain doll, fearful of her new position, frantically scrambled to get down, while Woody quickly jumped from the bed, running beneath the shelf. "Wait a minute April, be careful, we'll get you-"_

_In her struggles to get off of the shelf, she knocked one of the old books over, the blow coming towards her torso, sending her tumbling from the shelf, soaring to the floor. In shock, the cowboy ran to catch her, but, alas, he wasn't fast enough, as April, silently screaming, crashed to the floor._

_A horrible thing, it is, to see a toy's death occur, especially a porcelain doll, as the snow-white pieces slid across the floor like ice, leaving only a jagged torso in the dress, her head barely even in a single piece, eyes closed, hair hanging limply on. Jessie clutched Buzz's arm in horror, as he tried to comfort her, but it did to no avail, for he was in shock as well._

_"April!"_

_Woody fell to his knees beside the doll's shattered form, finding it hard to breathe, fingers clumsily reaching for a piece of her body, unable to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. This doll, she held the secret to finding Bo, but now…_

_Gently kissing what was left of her cheek, he gathered most of her pieces up, as if to mold her body back into the correct position, the others afraid to approach him. Woody took off his hat, holding it to his chest in respect, as he looked back down at her closed eyes. "Say hi to Bo for me, April."_

_**Wow…being my first ever project on here, I must say that was this was particularly horrible and I'm only doing this so I'm not guilty about not finishing this story. I have a bunch of other projects to tackle, so I had to get this over with…please don't shoot me!**_


End file.
